Broken Nobles
by HazardWolf
Summary: Never had Aislinn Cousland felt so much hate for one man. As Aislinn and the Grey Warden Duncan fled her ancestral home, her rage grew. She could still hear screams coming from the castle and the town. Rendon Howe would pay for what he did to her family and home.
1. Chapter 1

Hate.

Never had Aislinn Cousland felt so much hate for one man. As Aislinn and the Grey Warden Duncan fled her ancestral home, her rage grew. She could still hear screams coming from the castle and the town. Rendon Howe would pay for what he did to her family and home. Aislinn and Duncan snuck out of the castle with a hidden passage that led to stables outside the castle walls. Luckily, Howe's soldiers weren't interested in the horses, and they had Aislinn's mabari, Duke, to help keep watch. Aislinn's horse Eachann stood at his stable door pawing at the ground. He knew something was wrong.

"We should choose horses that will not draw attention." Duncan commented.

Aislinn nodded. She knew that she couldn't take Eachann which made her even angrier. Eachann was a black warhorse. He was not known for his subtle nature. That didn't mean that she was going to let him fall into Howe's hands. She opened the door and let him loose hoping that he would be able to get away. She opened all of the pens letting all the horses out. They immediately ran out the stable doors, and along with them was Eachann. Aislinn grabbed a couple of the horses' blankets and gave one to Duncan. They covered themselves with the blankets and took the only two horses left. They burst out of the stables hoping that they would be gone before anyone noticed. They traveled through the night, only stopping when they reached the edge of the Bannorn. They rested before they crossed the North Road. Traffic was heavy on the North Road. Some were soldiers, but most were peasants fleeing the darkspawn in the south, heading to Denerim. Duncan watched the travelers from the shade of the trees not letting anyone see him while Aislinn began to dig a hole.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

Aislinn didn't answer; she just kept digging. She didn't want to talk to Duncan, not yet. Her anger was not in check and she knew that she would take it out on him. Duncan may have saved her from Howe's wrath, but she didn't feel very grateful right now. She had just seen her family murdered, and her home taken by a family she had known since she was born. Aislinn knew the Howe family well and couldn't believe the betrayal. She had lost everything and now she had to become a Grey Warden. Duncan didn't seem to mind that she didn't answer. He just went back to the edge of the forest and started watching people again.

She finished digging the hole with a little help from Duke. She took the shield and sword that she carried and put them into the hole. These two items were the only thing she took from Castle Cousland and she wanted to keep them safe. The shield bore the Cousland mark and the sword had been passed down from generation to generation. She would not use it on the darkspawn, but she would not let it fall into anyone else's hands either. Aislinn took a dagger and carved the Cousland wreath into the tree closest to the hole and then buried the sword and shield. This was the closest her family would get to a proper burial. She held a moment of silence with Duke at her side. She grabbed the horses and joined Duncan at the edge of the road and they continued their journey.

After a week of nonstop riding, Duncan and Aislinn made it to Ostagar. They were both exhausted and irritable by the time they reached the main gate of the old fortress. Aislinn finally let out a relaxed breath as she dismounted from her horse. Her brother was in the camp somewhere which made her restless feelings disappear, but then she remembered she would have to tell him the horrific news.

_ How am I going to tell my brother that his whole family was slaughtered by one of our closest allies?_

Aislinn was lost in her thoughts when King Cailan arrived to greet Duncan.

"Ho there Duncan, I hope your trip went well." King Cailan greeted.

"King Cailan, I wasn't expecting a…"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd would miss all the fun."

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty."

"Then I will have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!"

"What brings you here to greet us, your Majesty?"

"I heard that you had a new recruit, and she was a noble at that, but I never would have imagined it to be Aislinn Cousland!"

Aislinn snapped back to reality when she heard the King call her name. She had never been a fan of the King, unlike all the other girls she grew up with who practically swooned when they heard his name. Her father had almost inherited the throne from King Marric after he died. The people wanted a wise King who had experience, not a boy who was fascinated with glory. The Theirin name had to be the one to hold the crown, and so Cailan became King. Even now that is all that Aislinn could see, a boy who wanted to be remembered gloriously.

"Your Majesty." She greeted coolly.

"So Bryce finally let his daughter go, did he?" Cailan chuckled.

Aislinn winced when King chuckled almost losing her composure. She would not let sadness rule her. She let the rage out instead.

"By the Maker Cailan! Do you not know what is happening in your own kingdom?" she snapped. "Or are you so preoccupied with glory that you are in your own little world!"

The King was taken aback by her outburst. So much so, it took him a minute to recover. Duncan stepped forward and bowed his head.

"Your Majesty, I apologize on Aislinn's behalf. She is a little . . out of sorts." Duncan commented.

"News from the north has been slow of late." Cailan replied softly. "What has happened?"

Duncan began to speak, but Aislinn interrupted him.

"Rendon Howe murdered my family and slaughtered everyone in Castle Cousland. I found my nephew dead in a pool of blood and left my parents to die at that mad man's hands. I have come to become a Grey Warden only because I made an oath to my dying father that I would do my duty in this war," Aislinn didn't raise her voice this time but she couldn't hide the emotions that she was feeling. Her voice was tight and it echoed her pain. "I want justice…I want Howe's head!"

Both Duncan and Cailan were shocked at the ferocity that came from the woman that stood before them. Her eyes burned with rage and sadness. The stood there silently for a couple of moments with only echoes of the camp filling the air with noise.

Cailan spoke calmly and quietly. "I know we haven't always gotten along Aislinn, but I swear to you on my family name that I will make sure that Howe pays for what he has done."

Aislinn looked at her King, not knowing whether to trust his words or not. The Theirin family was known to have golden tongues of persuasion, but she had to remember that it was Cailan's father that was able to bring Ferelden back from the Orlesians.

"Very well your Majesty. I accept your promise, though if you do not keep your oath I will take matters into my own hands." Aislinn warned.

"Again I apologize your Majesty." Duncan lowered his head.

"You need not apologize Duncan, Aislinn knows what she can get away with and what is off limits, like all noble women…though most noble women don't carry a two handed broad sword."

Aislinn gave Cailan a glance. "The sword is the thing you should be worried about."

"I apologize Aislinn but I must return to camp before Loghain sends a search party to find me."

"I just need to know where my brother is Cailan." Aislinn sighed.

"I'm sorry but your brother is on a scouting mission in the Wilds." Cailan explained.

Aislinn clenched her jaw trying to keep her emotions in check. "He could be in danger. We must find him at once."

"There is nothing we can do until he comes back to camp," Duncan commented. "Sending more men out into the Wilds would be suicide."

"Duncan is correct. There is nothing I can do right now, but I swear to you, when this is over I will do everything to make sure that Howe is brought to justice."

"You promise much your majesty, hopefully you can keep them."

"That sounds like a threat Aislinn." Cailan replied coolly.

"No threat towards you my King but if no action is going to be taken, I will take it upon myself to avenge my family." Aislinn snapped back.

"As you wish Aislinn, I cannot match your anger. I know that you have noble intentions and I know you will not sink to Howe's level." Cailan sighed. "The Cousland family has always known better."

Aislinn knew that Cailan was speaking truth. She was letting her emotion and rage take over her rational thinking. She was acting like a child not befit the name Cousland.

"Forgive me Cailan, I am not myself. We have bigger concerns then my revenge."

Cailan softened his tone. "All is forgiven Aislinn. If it were my family, I would be in the same state you are in."

Aislinn nodded as she retreated back towards Duncan. "Thank you Cailan you have been most gracious."

Cailan laughed. "Well we were almost engaged, until your father decided he wanted you to marry a Freemarcher."

Aislinn squirmed uncomfortably, but tried to keep her composure. "Yes, well the arrangement never came to be."

A guard came and whispered in Cailan's ear. "It seems Loghain has noticed my disappearance. I must go now but feel free to stop by and visit at any time."

Cailan left Duncan and Aislinn at the main gates. The air filled again with the noise of the camp. Aislinn looked at the older Grey Warden. His posture remained relaxed but his brown eyes were filled with conflict. Aislinn looked towards the camp. This was the front lines of the war against the darkspawn and Aislinn was going to be a part of it. They stood in silence for a second before Aislinn faced Duncan.

"I owe you an apology as well Duncan. I let my anger get the best of me. Thank you for bringing me here." Aislinn bowed.

"There is no need to apologize. You have the right to be upset, but it is time we get moving. We have won battles here, but there is more to be done, including your joining."

"Then we need to get started," Aislinn looked down at her leather armour. It was covered in blood and very worn. It would not last in battle. "I need to find a blacksmith. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Indeed. You must be ready for battle; make sure your sword is sharpened. Feel free to explore the camp. There are a couple more Grey Warden recruits seek them out if you with. I would also like you to find Alistair, a junior Grey Warden. He will be accompanying on your mission. Come to me at the Grey Warden camp when the sun is almost touching the mountains."

Aislinn nodded turning her attention to Duke. "Duke, why don't you go with Duncan? You deserve a rest."

"Actually I think he should go with you. At least you will have a friendly face around the camp."

Duke gave a happy bark which settled the matter.

Aislinn and Duke made their way into the camp while Duncan headed to meet the other Grey Wardens. The camp was alive with activity. Elves ran from one end of the camp to the other, delivering important messages. Soldiers were training in their squads and mages were mediating. Aislinn spent some time watching the soldiers practice while new armor was being made for her. As she watched, she noticed a lot of the soldiers didn't know how to handle a sword. Though she was no longer a noble and technically did not have the status to give orders to another noble's soldiers, she would not let these men die because of lousy training. Aislinn headed over and started to give them pointers about how to hold the sword properly and how to use the sword effectively.

"Thank you milady." One of the older soldiers said.

"It's no trouble. If I may say so, you don't carry yourself like a soldier."

The man laughed. "I wouldn't think so since I was a farmer until two days ago. I was recruited from my town to help fight the darkspawn."

Aislinn was shocked. "Which noble recruited you?"

"It was Teryn Loghain. Everyone is needed to beat the darkspawn threat!" This time it was a younger soldier that spoke.

Aislinn looked at the young man giving him a stern eye. "Your heart may be in the right place but your arm isn't. Don't hack, you need long strokes. If you want faster movement you should be using daggers."

The young soldier scoffed. "Why would I need pointers from a woman?"

"You would be wise to take her advice boy. Not many men can stand up to Aislinn Cousland."

Teryn Loghain Mac Tir was walking towards them, guards at his side. The Teryn looked like he had not rested in a month. He had large bags under his eyes and his usual tidy black hair was tangled and matted. Aislinn had known the Teryn since she was small. He was actually the one to put an end to the talks of Aislinn being Cailan's wife. Loghain didn't have a grudge against Aislinn. In fact they got along fairly well. Sometimes Aislinn thought Loghain almost saw her as a second daughter.

"Your Lordship." Aislinn bowed.

"Come now Aislinn, you don't need to be that formal."

Aislinn raised her head. "Technically I do, since I am no longer a noble."

"Yes, I heard what happened. You have my condolences. Cailan has made quite the promise to you."

"You should know by now, that I don't take much stock in Cailan's promise. If he doesn't bring Howe to justice, I will."

That made Loghain chuckle a bit. "I know once you get an idea in your head nothing stops you, but you don't have to become a Grey Warden. You would be most welcome in Gwaren."

Aislinn looked him in the eyes. "It was my Father's dying wish for me to become a Grey Warden. I will not fail him."

"What about Highever? Who will rule when Howe is brought to justice? You are just going to leave your people because of a man's dying wish?"

Aislinn hand went to the hilt of her sword making Duke growl. "You will not speak of my Father that way. I will not toyed with. I know what risks I am taking. This was not my choice but my path has been chosen."

Aislinn didn't wait for Loghain's response before she began to walk away. She walked to the far corner of the camp, which seemed to be deserted. She went up some stairs to another part of the ruin, and tucked herself against a wall in the shade. With no one around she let her emotions out. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to weep. Duke rested up against her and whined, knowing there was nothing he could do for his master. She cried for her mother, father, sister and nephew. She didn't do enough to help them. If only she was more alert she might have been able to do something. Aislinn slammed her fist to the ground.

"What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked enough of the Circle?" Voices grew closer.

Aislinn took a breath in trying to hide herself more in the shade, wiping her tears away.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence."

"What her reverence desires is no concern to me. I am helping the Grey Wardens on the King's orders, I might add."

"Should I have asked her to write a note?"

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message…"

"Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of the children after you…the grumpy one."

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way, fool!"

Aislinn heard one of the men leave, while the other one stayed giving a great big sigh. Duke didn't seem impressed with the man and began to growl. Aislinn clamped her hand over the dog's muzzle trying to hush him. She didn't want anyone to see her in this sorry state, but it was too late. The man had seen her.

"Well it looks like someone is trying to get away from the madness of the camp." The man stated as he drew closer.

Aislinn said nothing, but that didn't make the man stop his stride. He was a handsome man, Aislinn couldn't argue that. He had short sandy blonde hair and brilliant brown eyes. The man was built and carried a sword and a shield on his back.

"Not a talker eh? I can understand though, women usually are smart enough to stay away from me. Wait, have you been injured?"

Aislinn looked down to see that the hand she had slammed to the ground was bleeding. She let out of dry sad laugh. "I guess I am. Only been here a couple of hours and I have injured myself already."

The man was close enough to see her face even in the shade. Her usually bright green eyes were dull and puffy from crying. Her chocolate brown hair was caked in dirt and blood.

"Milday, what is the matter?" The man asked as he crouched down so they were eye to eye.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I jammed hand while I was practicing with my sword. Hurt more then I realized." Aislinn lied.

The man took her hand and inspected it. "Looks more like you took on a rock and lost."

He had some bandages that he took out of a pack and quickly went to work on Aislinn's hand.

Duke was still growling through Aislinn's hand which was still tightly gripped around his muzzle."

"Duke, that's enough!" Aislinn commanded. Her voice was horse from crying.

Duke stopped his growling and Aislinn was able to remove her hand.

"Duke? That is quite an interesting name for a mabari," the man stated. "There must be a story behind that name."

Aislinn nodded. "I got Duke when I was a young girl. One day an Orlesian Duke by the name of Duke De La Fontaine came and visited my family. The Duke wasn't one for manners; he was quite foul man. When we ate dinner our mabari's usually ate with us. The Duke found this in quite poor taste, spouting about how it was bad manners to feed the hounds with nobility present, but somehow he still managed to have the same eating manners as my mabari. And so I named my mabari Duke."

The man laughed. "That isn't really fair to poor Duke here, being named after an Orlesian."

Duke barked in agreement.

"I didn't really think of it at the time. I was only six and I thought it was the perfect name."

The man nodded smiling. "There you are milady. You are all fixed up and ready for the upcoming battle."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I never did introduce myself. My name is Aislinn."

"My name is Alistair. Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, you mean like the Grey Warden Alistair?"

"That's right! I didn't know I was so well known."

"You're not…." Alistair gave Aislinn a confused look, and she continued. "You were informed that a new recruit was coming. I am that recruit."

Alistair's eyes grew big with surprise. "I knew that there was a new recruit yes, but I didn't know anything about…well you, except that you were a noble. I didn't think you would be a woman."

Aislinn gave him a glare. "Why? Do you not think that women have what it takes to be a Grey Warden? I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"No….nothing like that. I was, uh, just shocked to see that you were a woman. If Duncan chose you, you certainly must have what it takes to be a Grey Warden."

Aislinn nodded. "I am glad we have an understanding."

"Well yes, uh - I guess Duncan sent you to get me?"

"Yes, though I hadn't thought that I would run into you yet. I still have a couple of errands to run before returning to Duncan."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Alistair asked.

Aislinn thought about it for a moment. She didn't have her emotions in check still and she wasn't really in the mood for company, but she would have to find him again eventually. For the sake of conserving energy, she decided to let him tag along.

"Very well Alistair. I have to go back to the quarter master to get my new armor. I thought I would head there first."

"Excellent! I have to restock my pack before tonight anyways. Lead on!"

Aislinn, Alistair and Duke headed back towards the camp. Alistair was happily conversing with Duke, while Aislinn kept in front of them walking silently. The quarter master had finished Aislinn's new armor when they arrived at his shop. Aislinn put it on while Alistair haggled the price of potions with the quartermaster. The heavy chainmail was made of grey metal. It wasn't the best armor and it was loose in some places, but it would do for now.

"Do you have any greatswords still in stock?" Aislinn interrupted.

"What would a young woman like you need with a greatsword?" The quartermaster asked.

"I was going to use it to stab darkspawn, but if you have other ideas I am open to suggestions." Aislinn didn't hide the malice in her voice.

"I wouldn't get into it with her. She seems like a woman that could break you in half. Also she is a Grey Warden." Alistair commented.

"A Grey Warden? I am sorry milady. I have a couple of top grade greatswords remaining as no one has been able to afford them."

"Money won't be a problem. Please just send what I owe to Teryn Loghain." Aislinn commented.

"Of course milady, the greatswords are just over by the forge. Pick any that you like."

"Thank you, also bill the Teryn for the potions and bandages my friend here buys. Make sure Teryn Loghain knows that the bill is from Aislinn Cousland."

The quartermaster nodded and handed the bill to the elf acting as his courier, and went back to work while Aislinn went to pick a sword.

"Are you sure it is wise to send Teryn Loghain the bill?" Alistair asked.

"Loghain will pay it, don't you worry, or he will come and find me." Aislinn replied, finally choosing a great sword.

"So you're Aislinn Cousland huh?" Alistair commented while Aislinn slung her sword to her back.

"That was my name. I'm not sure what it will be now. Why is it so important all of a sudden?"

"I just remember seeing you at a tourney awhile back. I didn't even recognize you."

"Which tourney was it?" Aislinn asked as they started walking towards the Grey Warden's camp.

Alistair pondered for a second. "It was last spring in Highever. I saw you watching the jousting. You were sitting with your father if I remember."

"That was the Champion's Tourney. My father was hoping that I would choose a husband, but I eventually snuck away and entered the sword competition. The reason you didn't recognize me was probably because I actually looked like a noble and not a soldier."

"You'd look pretty in anything, I'm sure."

"I am sure you say that to all the girls you meet."

"Well….only the pretty ones."

"That's what I thought."

They remained silent walking through the camp. Aislinn's eyes wandered while they walked. They strayed over to the mages' camp where a white haired woman leaned against a tree. At first glance Aislinn thought that it was her mother. It made her drift over towards the lady.

"Is there something I can help you with my dear?" The woman asked.

Hearing the woman talk made Aislinn snap back to reality. "I'm sorry ser mage you reminded me of someone. I was lost in thoughts."

"That is quite alright. It looks like you haven't slept for days." The woman smiled.

Aislinn shook her head. "I don't think any of us here have had a good night's rest, nor will we until the darkspawn are defeated."

"A wise observation. You two are Grey Wardens, are you not?"

"That's correct. Well, Alistair is a Grey Warden. Right now I am just a recruit."

"It's nice to meet both of you. My name is Wynne. I am a senior enchanter with the Circle."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Aislinn. I am sorry to have disturbed you, but we should get going."

"Of course - you Grey Wardens' have an important responsibility in this battle, and I would hate to keep you from it."

Aislinn nodded to Wynne as a farewell and they continued on their way. Two more men were with Duncan when they reached the Grey Wardens' camp. Aislinn assumed that they were the two other recruits. There was a balding man with a great sword on his back. Aislinn could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before, but she had met most of the knights in Ferelden, so it wasn't much of a surprise when she couldn't place a name to his face. The other man was dressed in leather, carrying two daggers. He was flipping one in his hand while Alistair and Aislinn approached. He looked at Aislinn with such hunger; clearly he was a man of low status or repute to blankly look at women the way he was looking at her.

"Ah, I see that you found Alistair."

"Indeed, it seems we are ready to go," Alistair commented smiling at his mentor. "Unless you would like to introduce everyone."

"You don't have to introduce her ladyship to me. It is an honor to meet you Lady Cousland. My name is Ser Jory. I met you at the Champion's Tourney awhile back." He bowed at the waist showing his respect.

Aislinn gave the knight a little smile. "Nice to meet you again Ser Jory. It is good to see you well."

"You as well my lady. I didn't except to see you here trying to become a Grey Warden."

"Circumstances have brought me here. I'd rather not talk about it."

"As you wish my lady."

"Oh, so we have a noble in our midst. No wonder she is so proper and well groomed." The other man commented.

"Curb your tongue Daveth." Jory snapped.

"It's alright Ser Jory, I have had worse. Be warned Daveth, this greatsword on my back is not just an accessory."

"I like a woman who can handle a sword."

"You are a cur!" Jory seethed.

"That is enough Daveth. Aislinn is a fellow Grey Warden and you will treat her with respect." Duncan ordered.

"Alright…"

"On to business - the four of you will travel into the wilds to collect vials of darkspawn blood for the Joining."

"Darkspawn blood? Don't you have some stored somewhere, and what will it be used for?" Jory asked.

"This is a part of your joining to become Grey Wardens. Everyone must do this. Alistair will be there to shadow you. Finding the darkspawn is up to you three."

Aislinn nodded. "Very well. I am assuming we should get going or we will be out after nightfall."

"That is correct. You must be back before nightfall. The wilds will not be safe after dark."

"Alright boys let's get going then." Aislinn commented, walking towards the gate that protected the camp from the wilds.

"Before you go Aislinn, I would like to speak to you. Alistair please take Daveth and Jory to the gates and wait for Aislinn there."

"Sure thing Duncan."

The men left leaving Duncan and Aislinn alone.

"You want to make sure that I don't wander off to look for my brother." Aislinn stated.

"I know you are grieving right now Aislinn, but you have a duty to those three men right now."

"You don't have to worry Duncan. I will not abandon them. I have a duty to the Grey Warden's now and my brother knows how to look after himself. I will find him after the battle."

"I am glad to see you have calmed down."

"I am saving my rage for the Darkspawn and Howe. May I join my companions now?"

Duncan nodded. "Go, and may the Maker watch over you."

Aislinn joined the rest of the party and they headed into the Wilds. Jory and Daveth talked while Aislinn lead the group. The more the day went on, the less hope Aislinn had. The camp was in rough shape and the battle hadn't even started. The soldiers were scared, Cailan had no idea what he was doing and Loghain didn't seem invested in the battle. Even if Aislinn made it through the trials to become a Grey Warden, she doubted she would make it through the night alive.


End file.
